Moving large amounts of data between incompatible data environments requires significant amounts of time and processing resources and is prone to potential errors because of implementation complexity. For example, when transferring large data amounts from a relational database environment to an in-memory object cache database environment, the data must be read row-by-row from the relational database environment and sequentially processed by the in-memory object cache database environment. A total time to execute this row-by-row transfer for 400 gigabytes of data has been determined to exceed 20 hours. And although multiple row-by-row transfer threads may be simultaneously executed, each thread still commandeers significant amounts of processing resources from both the relational and memory database environments during the transfers.